what dose the future hold
by Danny the pixie
Summary: jack travels to the future to see just how well he's doing at ruling the world, it turned out way better than he had even planned.
1. Chapter 1

jack spicer walked in the front door of his house, wuya had left him out of anger for failing once again at a showdown and jack spicer boy evil geniuses had lost once again to the xiaolin warriors. and now he was upset and a lot more then usual.

today didn't feel like most of the days he lost either. he was feeling low and when I say low, I mean a lot lower then usual. and he, the great boy geniuses him self wondered would he ever really take over the world. why was he even doing this and if all he dose is fail why should he continue.

jack had had it with this, wuya, the xiaolins and now even chase was getting on his nerves. he was angry and now he was beginning to doubt him self. jack let out a sigh and walked down to his lab. "this is pointless why should I even do this anymore" thought jack to himself as he came down his somewhat staircase and sat down in a chair that had a large computer screen beside it. "I could continue with confidence, well more so then I do now, if I only knew what was ahead. if only I knew that I'd at least get somewhere in this business" jack said to his self. just then he got an idea and this wasn't just any old idea. not like any of jack's regular plans. this was new and couldn't fail- hopefully. "I'll go to the future and check it out for my self" jack said standing up feeling a lot better. "but wait if I do wuya will come with me and nag me to death, and the xiaolin losers have the quantum wand " said jack as he sat back down with disappointment.

he then stood up again but this time with a smile. "wuya doesn't have to know and I can make a time machine myself!" said jack smiling big he then ran up stairs to create the blueprints for such an occasion.

about five hours later he finished. he grabbed it and started racing down stairs. eager and excited to get started on his new project . wuya who had just came in through jack's wall was not really angry any more as much as she was bored.

"jack!" she said said waiting for him to come to her. but he didn't she looked around and didn't see him anywhere. she then sighed out of frustration. "where could the worm be" she said to her self thinking. she then heard metal hit metal. the gleaming sound come from down the stairs in jacks lab. and wuya being the little evil ghost she was decided to follow it.

she floated for about five minutes.

she then came upon jack working on what she could only gather was one of his crazy inventions.

"what's this?" asked wuya.

"none of your beeswax" said jack. wuya looked at jack with both curiosity and contempt.

"is it something to destroy all the xiaolin warriors with" asked wuya as she smilied.

"no, this is my own little personal project, so I'd appreciate it if leave for more then a few days" said jack with his back turned to her.

wuya was angry at jack's words and was about to give him a peace of her mind but she decided not to and to just say.

"fine with me as long I don't have to see that thing you call a face" and with that she floated out of the room. jack just looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "well at least that issue's gone" said jack to him self as he continued working.

jack worked and worked for about three days straight, he had never worked harder on anything in his life other then him trying to take over the world, but he was done with his time machine and ready to use it.

now I won't continue with this story until I finish my two fanfictions I'm writing. but let me know what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so after long consideration and a little bit of thinking I'm going to put one of my other fanfictions and work on this one instead , with the one I'm putting off I don't have a viewer who liked it yet and wanted me to continue it, like I did with this one, so I've decided to go ahead just work on this instead.

* * *

jack was nervous to say the least, and even though he had made the time machine he was unsure if he really wanted to use it. if he went and the future turned out bad what would he do? how would he react and how would he handle it. jack thought about this often but he felt like it's just something he had to do. "ok" said jack taking a deep breath, as he walked into the machine and flipped a little red switch on his right. he was shaking more out of fear of the unknown then anything else. the machine glew bright red, yellow and white colors. "ok here we go, just clam down jack everything going to be fine, hopefully" said jack to himself then there was a flash of light.

jack closed his eyes as he felt the sudden zap of the machine.  
he then reopened them. but jack took a look around and everything was the same. it seemed he didn't go anywhere. jack was now angry. "are you kidding me it didn't work!" he said to himself as he walked out, obviously upset.  
"did something go wrong?" jack thought. "no it couldn't have I made sure to check everything before I used it, great more issues. just what I need" said jack making his way up to his living room where he last left the blueprints. jack put his hand on the door knob and turned it.  
"wuya, could you get me something to" jack stopped in mid sentence. the door from which he came from lead to nowhere. it looked as if his house had been hit by a bomb. there was rubble everywhere and jack could see to the outside world.

jack was confused but at least he now knew he wasn't in the same place. "wow what happened to my place?" jack thought as he walked out and around his place. "YES IT WORKED!" said jack jumping with joy. he then stopped and started to think. "now if I were me where would I go?' thought jack. jack really didn't know where to go, or where to start from this point. just then jack saw some guy walking on the side walk past his house.

"HEY, YOU!" he yelled walking up to him. the guy stopped and looked over at him. "ya, can I help you?" asked the man. "ya do you know what happened to the guy that lived here?" asked jack. the man looked at jack " jack spicer!?" said the man. "ya that's the guy!" said jack happy. "why in the world would you want to find him?" asked the man. "oh so you do know where I am ,well I mean where he is, do you know where I can find him" asked jack. "no and even if I did why do you want to find him" asked the man. "I have my reasons" said jack. "what ever crazy, I don't know where he's at but if your looking for jack you could most likely find out where to find him at the xiaolin temple, that's my best guess." said the man as he started walking away.

"the temple but why?" said jack confused. the man stopped and looked back at jack. "because of what he did to it along with those monks, you know, you should really check up on the history of person you trying to find dude, especially if your trying to find someone as deranged as that" said the man as he continued down the street.

jack pondered on this, was deranged good or bad? and he was not really sure if that would be the best plan of action. first of all he didn't want to go over there knowing he'd get his butt kicked by aged monks. second he didn't know if they would take to kindly to him jumping the time lime and screwing with the future a little. but jack didn't really have any other leeds, plus he kinda wanted to hurry, because he didn't want anyone getting suspicious about where he was. then he remembered that no one cared where he was 100% of the time so that wouldn't be a big dill. "well before I go to the temple, maybe I should see what that guy was talking about" said jack to himself as he made his way to the local library.


	3. Chapter 3

jack walked into the library, not knowing exactly where to go. there was a woman at the main desk. she was hidden behind a stack of books and you couldn't really see her face. jack looked over but soon ignored her and went on to figuring she wasn't important. "ok so where to start" said jack to himself. he looked up at the banners above the bookshelves that read what each aisle's classification "fiction, non fiction, history" said jack as he stopped and smiled at the history aisle.

jack walked in looking at the books up and down but couldn't find anything on him or what on earth that guy was talking about. he knew it was time to consult the librarian. jack gave a sigh and walked over to the woman. she was turned off to the side a little bit and had her face buried in a book. she looked as if she was intensely reading. jack looked at her before saying something. she had on a low cut dark purple dress that was very revealing. her breasts where the most noticeable thing on her body along with her curves and her legs.

jack smiled as a thought crossed his mind. and he knew he most likely shouldn't hit on a girl from the future but hey is was jack "hey there sexy, you mind helping me out over here and maybe after that we catch a bite and a hitch ride to some near by hotel" said jack as he pulled in closer to her. she dropped the book from her face and jacks' eyes grew wide as he automatically recognized who she was. "WUYA!" he yelled walking back. jack then began to gag "oh my god and I thought, oh,no,no" said jack as he grabbed a trash can and threw up in it.

wuya looked at jack and quicky jumped up she then grabbed a book and stated beating him over the head with it. "HEY, DUDE CHILL I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU, HEY AWW!" said jack as he fell to the ground. but wuya wasn't stopping she then did a side kick headed right for jack's face. Jack out of dumb luck moved out the way and he saw by the way the wood floor cracked and broke under wuya's feet that she had meant to kill him or she wasn't playing around. "whoo, wuya h-hay I-I'm sorry please not the face" said jack as he backed up into a wall shaking. wuya looked at him and she looked angry.

"WHAT IS THIS, WHAT GAME ARE YOU PLAYING!" she yelled. "w-what!" said jack confused.  
"WHY ARE ACTING SO COWARDICE, ANSWER ME!" she yelled again. "ok, wuya I don't know who you think I am but" said jack wuya then cut him off. "YOUR JACK SPICER, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, WHY ARE HERE" she yelled. "I,I came from the p-past to see what I became in the future, I'm so sorry I didn't know you'd take me hitting on you that big of a deal, please stop I'm soo sorry" said Jack closing his eyes with his hands up near his face. wuya stopped she looked at jack with uncertainty, confusion and surprise. she then began to slowly approach him. she put her hand on his face. "ummmmmm, wuya" said jack looking at her. "your real" she said. jack looked her confused. "what?" he said looking at her. she then became angry and hit him over the head with her hand. "aww what was that for" said jack. she rolled her eyes. "that's for what you did to me you idiot" she said as she began to walk away. "wait, what" said jack. wuya looked at him "go grab a chair and follow me, it's going to be a long story" she said walking into the back of the place. 

* * *

i'm sorry It took me so long to get the next ch. up there, I'll have the next one in a week from now meaning next Friday from now it's may/22/15, my computer was in the shop getting fixed. it took a while. this one is a bit short because I didn't want to keep all of you waiting I know what it's like to wait on a story.


	4. Chapter 4

ok a little warning for those reading this, it gets a little more graphic from here on out, I did have to make future jack scary and disturbing as possible, also thanks for you comments gives me all the more reason to write.

* * *

wuya and jack where now sitting in the back of the library. jack looked at wuya strangely. they had sit there for about thirty minutes. wuya had made hot tea for the both of them and she was sipping her's.

jack just watched her slowly drinking her tea. it was really as if she was making him wait till she finished.

"soo, wuya" said jack. wuya raised her hand as in to tell him to be quiet. "ok, why are you taking forever to talk to me" said jack.

wuya continued to sip on her tea for the next five minutes. jack shot her a look of disdain and anger. she then finished and put her empty cup on the white table in front of her. "because" she begin. "this is very weird for me" she said looking at him.

"really your a 10,000 year old witch, who steals magical artifacts to take over the world, let's not talk about what's weird and whats not weird" said jack. "first off I'm an ex witch, I'm just a ordinary pathetic human like you now. and second how would you feel if your enemy came back from the past telling you he came back to see how well he did ruling the world" said wuya.

this threw jack off a little bit. "you know you say enemy, don't get wrong we weren't exactly friends but we weren't enemy's, well all the time. don't tell me you didn't miss this face from the past" said jack jokingly smiling at wuya.

"no, and when I said enemy, I meant enemy. and if I didn't think killing you wright now would influence the world or my future in a unpredictable way I would" said wuya in a bit of a mean tone. "wow, that was angry what I ever do to you?" said jack a little confused.

"well for one you striped me of my powers and forced me to become human and get a job as a stupid librarian" said wuya. jack looked at her. "really I took your powers, oh that's awesome!, how did I do that?" said jack kinda excited and jumping out of his chair. wuya shot him another look, a dark one. jack sat back down. "sorry" he said hoping she wouldn't hit him. "well that's not all you've done to me and quite honestly jack with you being who you are now I'm not sure you will be able to handle it, the truth I mean" said wuya.

jack looked at her a bit insulted. "me, I'm the great jack spicer evil boy geniuses baby, I can sooo handle it" said Jack. wuya rolled her eyes. "well I'm not going to say anything, and if I where you I'd go back to your own time frame, by the way how are you here in the first place?" said wuya. "what do you mean?" asked jack.

"what I mean is if your here from the past how are you in your own future, wouldn't you being here make this hole time line either non existent or absolutely invalid" said wuya. jack looked at her and thought about it for a minute.

"hmm" said jack " I don't know" he added . "there are two theories involving space and time. one theory is that if everything is set in stone and all your going to do is inevitable and you can't change what your going to do, there for there can only one time line which you can exist in, that theory also suggests that free will is an illusion and because of that only one time line would exist but I guess if that where true it would be virtually impossible for me to be here. then again there is another theory involving space and time and that one suggests that free will is not an illusion and that are many different universes with many different time lines and with many different possibilities, the reason for this is because you have free will and can make many different choices, making it completely possible for me to be here looking for myself to see how I've done in my own future" said jack.

wuya looked at jack confused "I still don't understand" said wuya

"ok let me explain this the best I can. because you have free will and free will is not an illusion, there is a very high possibility that there are lots of other universes or dimensions where you chose things differently then what you chose in this one. ok to put it in a more simple way think of the time lines as a piece of string . if you can only go one way in your time line, or only take one path and no matter what you do you can't change your path or make your own choices and what ever happens to you is destine to happen to you, your time line or 'the string' can only go one way" said jack

"like in a straight line" said wuya.

"ya but if you do have free will and you can choose your own destiny then the string can go many different ways, you can add other strings to it and it can branch off into many different places or many different time lines" said jack.

"ok, I understand it a little better now, but if you found your self and talked to your self wouldn't that destroy the universe or something" said wuya.

"not really, I mean if the hole multiverse theory is correct , and yes that's what it's called. then I'm just visiting a different version of myself, I'm on a futuristic time line where thing's that can happen are extremely similar and the closest to what would happen if I keep going on the path I'm going now" said jack.

"wait so you can have different versions of yourself?" asked wuya. "well ya, there's actually a theory that go's into the multiverse theory that when you make a conscious decision there's a hole other universe created with all the same things that happened to you in it up to the point where you made that conscious decision and the other version of your self chose differently then what you chose, so there could be a universe/time line where you never became evil" said jack.

"or one where your not a complete idiot" she wuya smiling.

jack looked at her again insulted that she called him stupid and he came back with " or one where you married clay bailey, and gave up your position of power to become a stupid xiaolin loser" said jack.

wuya the shot him a mean look. "or one where you married clay baily and gave up what ever you call this, to become a stupid xiaolin loser" said wuya as she smiled and smiled maliciously while looking at jack.

jack was mad but decided to stop the back forth they where having. "wow a gay joke really original and unhomophobic wuya, I thought you better then that" said Jack sarcastically.

"I'm not homophobic, you just bring out the worst in me with that ugly face of yours and that come back was good" said wuya getting out of her chair.

"ok taking jabs at each other won't solve either of our problems, let's both just calm down and talk about this like adults" said jack.

"hard to believe that you can do anything like an adult" said wuya.

jack just gave a sigh. all of a sudden it was like he never left his house/time line. he decided to change the subject. "ok so why can't I find any books on myself, I've looked all around here and there isn't anything about me. I mean If I've made the name for myself like you and that guy said I had, why are there no books on me in the history aisle?" asked jack.

"well besides them being very disturbing, the people of this town didn't want your name associated with them. so they took them out" said wuya.

"hmm, this is a problem... well I guess I have no other choice but to look for myself and talk to myself " said jack as he got up out of his chair and started walking out the door to the back of the library.

wuya got up also and looked at him with shock. she quickly grabbed his arm. "wait, are you crazy" said wuya. jack turned to her. "what it's me we're talking about here, I'm not going to kill myself, I'm sure the other jack wouldn't do anything like that" said jack laughing a little at wuya.

"no, jack you don't understand, you, well he is very different then you are now. you can't just stroll in there with out a plan" said wuya.

"yes I can, come on I can't be that bad" said jack as he took his arm away from wuya's hand and walked on out of the back room and into the front desk area. wuya rushed out there. "you took my powers, then you took me as your prisoner and tortured me over and over again" yelled wuya to jack. jack looked back at her with a bit of a surprised face. "you imprisoned me for six years, you chained me up to your b-, I mean a wall and had a list of torture for every day of the week, I escaped you but barely" said wuya. jack stopped and completely turned around to face wuya.

"I did that to you?" said jack. "yes and as I said before that's not all you did" she said as she walked up to him. "jack you may think you know the person your dealing with but you don't, you completely changed after you gained power over,well, everyone. please listen to me jack. just at least before you go see yourself come up with plan, incase it doesn't go exactly like you think it will" said wuya.

jack looked at her and in wuya's face he saw fear. why was she so scared and as he said before. him and wuya weren't exactly friends so why was she doing her best to warn him so heavily about himself. plus jack could tell there was something else she wasn't telling him and she didn't want to. jack was curious but he knew it most likely wouldn't be a good idea to ask. he was now feeling unsure about this plan to see how he was doing in the here and now. "ok obviously wuya know's more about me then I do, maybe I could use her help for this" thought jack.

"hey, can I ask you something wuya?" asked jack. this caught wuya off guard. "I guess" she said.

"if I could somehow do something for you and I mean anything at all, to get you to help me out on this, what could I do" said jack. wuya looked at him. "nothing" she said. jack keep thinking. "what if I gave you wu?" said jack smiling thinking that would get her to agree. "my answer would still be no" said wuya as she headed to the back of the library again.

jack just watched her as she walked back not believing what he just heard. "not even for wu!" said jack as he followed her to the back from once they sat and talked. "no, nothing and I mean nothing is risking what I went through with your other self again" said wuya as she grabbed a book and headed back for her chair.

jack was stumped he didn't know what to do. then a thought crossed his mind and even though he knew what he was about to offer her was near dear to impossible he said it anyway. "what if, and bare with me. what if I found a way to get your powers back" said jack.

wuya took interest in this and jack knew it. "ok fine, but only if you promise me that you'll do one more thing for me" said wuya. "ok, what is it?" asked jack. "kill yourself" said wuya. jack looked at her not really thinking she was all that serious about what she just said. "what" said jack. "kill the other you, is what I mean and I want you to make his death as slow and painful as possible" she said with true anger in her voice.

this was a long shot but jack didn't feel comfortable doing this by himself anymore. he wanted her with him and wuya just proved she was pretty powerful even when she didn't have her powers. he thought about this for two more minutes before saying anything "ok, fine" said jack finally agreeing .

wuya smilied. "ok jack you have a deal" she said extending a hand to him. jack looked at her again, a little upset this time. he had not taken wuya with him because he didn't want to deal with her, but that didn't work. he only run into her parallel future self and now was needing her help again anyway.

"so you have a place to stay?" asked wuya out of no where. now jack was the one caught off guard. "no,not really my house is mostly gone, and I don't have the money to rent a place" said jack.

"well I have a house, you can stay there with me while we go on this little adventure together, should be fun working with you again. the old you " said wuya. jack smiled now that she could offer him a place to stay. she was proving her self to be very useful.

about 30 minutes later  
jack and wuya walked inside a two story house. they both came into the living room area. the house was very well decorated "wow how did you afford this place?" asked jack.  
"I was dating this boy a while back, we bought it together but we ended up braking up" said wuya. ok now this above all else was most shocking to jack. "what, you with somebody?" said jack. "yes me with somebody, when I lost my powers, I thought about building a life for myself" said wuya looking at jack angry. jack stopped and just looked at wuya then he just burst out laughing. "y-y-you QUEEN OF EVIL, HAHAHA, WITH A GUY! HAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY, WHAT WHERE YOU GUYS GOING TO HAVE A FEW KIDS TOO! " said Jack. wuya looked a little hurt.

"well, maybe!" said wuya. " whoo, that's to good, I didn't know you developed a sense of humor, when I took your powers" said jack still giggling "ok,ok now tell me how you really bought this house" said jack. wuya just looked at him angry and walked into her kitchen. "wuya,come on are you going to tell me the truth or not" said jack. "don't talk to me" said wuya as she walked through the kitchen and to her back bed room.

she slammed the door in jack's face. "hey what about sleeping arrangements" said jack. wuya reopend the door and threw a blanket and a pillow at him. "your sleeping on the couch" she yelled as she reclosed the door. jack wondered why she was so upset and then thought maybe she was telling the truth, he thought about saying something about it but he was sleepy, it had been a long day and thought it be best to catch some sleep. jack yawned. "wuya wanted to raise a family, nope still can't see it , but I'll use that against her later when I get back to the past" said jack as he smiled and walked to the couch.

* * *

**side writing note- you know I've often thought of what wuya's back ground story was, like what if she became evil because she was in love with someone and they where killed in front of her... or what if the killer was dashi and he didn't mean to kill him but he did and that's why she hates him, or what if she lost a child or something sad like that. that would be so cool and mind blowing!  
**

* * *

jack woke up the next morning. his eyes slowly opened as he slowly rose up and looked at the ceiling of the house. he smelled something good coming from the kitchen. "wuya" he said as he got up off the couch he was sleeping on. he walked over to the kitchen door, and saw wuya who was in pajamas cooking what looked like eggs.

"hmm smell's good" said jack. "yes, now sit down" said wuya and she walked over the fridge and got out what looked like butter. wuya's pajamas were also a little revealing much like the dress she had on last night. "do you ever wear cloths?" asked jack. wuya looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I wear cloths, they may not be up to your standards but they're still cloths nonetheless" said wuya. "ya,ok mis cry for attention" said jack. wuya rolled her eyes again and ignored his comment. "so what's the plan for today?" asked jack. wuya thought about it for a  
second. "i'm not really sure" she said grabbing a coffee cup and pouring coffee into it.

"well I think the best move would most likely be to see chase, for some interviewing, then head to see one of the xiaolin losers for the same thing, that way I can know all I've done, what I've done and I can deal with myself better, when me and the other jack come face to face" said jack. wuya just looked at him. "what?" jack added "jack not that your plan isn't good, and that's unusual but everyone kinda hates you now" said wuya. "I thought everyone already hated me" said jack.  
wuya looked off to the side. "well ya, but they didn't have it out for you before" said wuya.

"you know some people would beg to differ" said jack looking at wuya. wuya gave a sigh. "ok fine, I'll take you to chase's but just know he hates you and I mean really hates you. before he just considered you a pest, now he thinks of you as a enemy, much like I did and think about that jack. chase young considers you one of his enemy's " said wuya. "did?" said jack. "well, you know I mean I still hate your future self but your less then ok as you are right now" said wuya. jack smiled "was that almost a complement" said jack. wuya just looked at him again. "don't get so happy jack, I still consider you a very much hated ally of mine" said wuya.

"ya, ok" said jack not buying it. "by the way your eggs are burning" jack added. "oh" said wuya as she got up quickly and got them off the stove. she then made them both a plate.

after jack and wuya had brakfast they both got ready to head for chase's. wuya made jack carry all the supply's they had for the trip. "do I really have to carry all this wuya, come on, it's soo heavy " said jack whining. "yes, after all your the one who wanted to go on this little adventure" said wuya. jack didn't really say much after that, and he knew he really couldn't because this was his plan after all.

jack and wuya now stood at the front door of the living room. "by the way how are we getting there?" asked jack. wuya looked at jack surprised . "what, you don't have some flying  
machine you built to take us there" said wuya . "no, I thought you had this coverd" said jack. "no, not at all jack" said wuya giving him a 'I can't believe you didn't think this through' look. jack was irritated now. "hold on give me a sec. I'm sure I have something in my house, or well what's left of it" said jack as he put the backpack down and walked out the door. "where are you going?" said wuya as she yelled at him while he was walking down the street. "to my house to get a flying machine, come on if your coming" said jack walking on.

wuya didn't really want to but she ended up following him anyway.

at jack's jack and wuya walked into jack's old basement/lab.

jack was looking around for anything that could help him.

wuya was sitting in a chair watching him. "jack it's been  
thirty minutes, have you found the thing yet?" asked wuya. jack was doing his best to bite back what he really wanted to say to wuya. she had said that for the third time already. he took a deep breath and kindly replied "if I had I wouldn't have to keep looking" said jack. then he hit his right hand on something. it was under a hole bunch of junk. he moved some of it out the way and lo and behold he found just what he was looking for.

"I FOUND IT!" he yelled happy. "ya great, can we leave now" said wuya. "ya just, hold on, I have to see if this still works" said jack as he bent down and looked for a the switch to turn it on.  
"hey here it is" he said as he turned it on.

the machine woke up with lights and colors and it did work. "yes" said jack. "ok wuya get ready, we have push this thing outside, we'll stop by your house get the backpack and head out" said jack. "thank god, took you long enough" said wuya. jack looked at her angry but decided to drop it and not respond.

wuya and jack moved the thing out side,went to wuya's, got there stuff and flew to chase's old cave in jack's flying machine. they both came down to what you could tell was a worn out place. the place was in pieces, and much like at jack's place it was mostly rubble. "wow, what happened here" said jack.

"you and chase fought here if I'm not mistaken" said wuya. jack looked at her scared. "we, what" said jack. "ya you guys had some epic battle, I think that's part of the reason chase hates you, he lost" said wuya. "I, didn't know that, I don't want to do this anymore" said jack shaking and eminently backed out. "what, this was your idea. what did you think I meant by he was your enemy and you dragged me all the way here from my safe place back at the town" said wuya practically yelling. "shhh, someone might hear you and I thought you hated that job anyway" said jack being as quiet as possible. "I do bu-" wuya was about to say but was cut off by a familiar voice. "who's there show yourself!" said a woman with long blueish hair emerging from the cave. it was shadow.

wuya and jack looked at shadow and shadow looked at jack and wuya. "wuya what are you doing here and with.. JACK!" said shadow surpried. "ya, hi there I was wondering if chase.. was.. around?" said jack smiling nervously. shadow backed up and fell over her own feet and on to the ground. she looked at jack and jack saw the same look that wuya had in her face when she begged him not to see him self. "don't worry he's harmless" said wuya. "this is the jack from the past" she added. shadow got up much like wuya did when she first saw jack yesterday. she seemed to be in a state of disbelief. "really so your the jack from the past" said shadow. "ya, hi" said jack.

shadow ran at him fast. jacks eyes flew open because he knew from his first in encounter with wuya what she was about to do. shadow about hit him straight on in the face but before she did jack said quickly "you do anything to me your future may become destroyed" said jack. shadow stopped almost instantly. she brought her fist away from his face. wuya looked at shadow with shock then she laughed "I about did the same thing" she said.

shadow looked at jack angry."WHY ARE YOU HERE FROM THE PAST YOU WORTHLESS WORM!" yelled shadow. "B-because I wanted to see how I did and so I traveled here, will you please take me to chase" said jack covering his face.

shadow eyed jack and turned around while giving a frustrated sigh "come on" she said walking back into the cave.

"you know actually jack I've been thinking and if the hole multiverse thing is true then her killing you wouldn't really effect this time line at -" wuya was about to say but jack cut her off. "shh, ok, lets talk about that somewhere else" he said laughing very worried while looking at shadow as they walked behind her.

* * *

the next one will be before june 30 may be even sooner then june 13 , I just have write and post the other ch. of my other fanfic first


	5. Chapter 5

shadow, jack, and wuya walked into chase's cave. "chase someone or should I say something is here to talk to you" said shadow as she walked in and sat down. chase came around the corner he took one look of jack and much like shadow did back up a little he had the same look shadow and wuya had when they first seen him.

"calm down it's not the jack your thinking of, this is jack from the past. he came here to talk to you" said shadow as she came close to chase.  
chase just looked at jack. "is it really you spicer, I mean the one from the past" said chase walking up to jack. "ya it's me why do you guys look at me like that every time" said Jack. chase looked at jack as if to make sure he wasn't being tricked.

chase then looked at jack surprised "why are you here?" asked chase. "w-well see I came to see, myself and how well I did in the future ch-chase. if you don't mind." said jack nervously.

chase then eyed jack some more. "so you came here to see how you did in ruling the world?" said chase?. "w-well yes" said jack still nervous. you could tell he was shaking.

"I mean all, I really want is information" said jack looking at chase. chase looked at jack and laughed "then you better start running" said chase. "w-what" said jack backing up a little. "I have years, so many years of pent up aggression toward you, I can tell you you've done a grand job because you took everything from me, everything I ever had everything I ever worked for!" yelled chase as slammed his fist up against a wall. jack was scared. wuya and shadow just watched as chase came closer to jack.

"and let me tell you jack the fact that you came here to talk to me, the person you crossed tell's me how stupid and truly moronic you are. which also tells me" said chase as he grabbed jack by his color and thrust him against a wall. "that it really is you and you really are from the past" said chase jack was shaking.

chase smiled at the sudden power he had over jack again. "oh I've missed this" said chase laughing.

"c-can't w-w-we just talk or something first" said jack. that's about the time wuya stepped in.

"ok lizard breath calm down,I know you want to ripe his throat out like the rest of us, but he just came here to talk to you plus doing anything to him now is pointless"said wuya.

chase looked at wuya both surprised and angry. "YOU OF ALL THE PEOPLE SHOULD WANT HIM DEAD RIGHT NOW" yelled chase to her.

"yes well I do and old jack is going to help me kill the jack that practically destroyed us all so I need him as much as you do especially if you want to regain power" said wuya.

this peaked chase's interest he then looked at jack and rolled his eyes as he let him go dropping him to the ground. he let out a sigh. "come on spicer" said chase walking into what looked like his old living room.

jack followed him. chase sat down in a chair it looked like his usual stone chair only it looked broken and had a few cracks in it. jack wondered what happened to it. "so spicer what exactly do you want to know" asked chase.

jack looked at chase "nothing specific really just tell me what you can" said jack. chase looked at him and began. "long,long,long ago when you first where no longer a complete idiot like you are now" said chase. jack looked at chase dissatisfied with his comment."you became different, I, seeing what great use you could be to me and seeing what you became asked for you to join me in my evil rule. however" chase was about to state but jack stopped him.

"YOU ASKED ME TO JOIN YOU!" said jack jumping up in excitement. chase gave him a mean look for interrupting him. jack then sat back down. "hehe, sorry" said jack. "anyway" said chase. "as I was saying however I did not see how much you changed when you gained power, so you betrayed me. you wanted all of the shen going wu. I gave it to you. then you wanted my cave and my thrown. I refused you fought me and then left me for dead here in this cave" said chase. jack looked up at him.

"really" he said with a bit of shock.

"yes really, also as I said before I don't know why you came here. like really learning about your self is going to help you at all. you already know how cruel and heartless you are here. " said chase. "well I just had to come talk to you to see what all I had done. I've heard from wuya that I had changed a lot and I had to see how much before I go visit my self" said jack. chase just rolled his eyes again extremely annoyed at the situation. "I've also thought about stopping by the xiaolin temple and hearing what kimiko, omi and the others have to say about the future me" said jack. shadow and chase looked at each other then back at jack.

"whoa spicer, now I know you don't know much about what happened but I don't think you going to visit the xiaolin brats will help you" said shadow. "ya, and as much as I want to see you die and get torn limb from limb. you going there will be nothing but trouble trust me spicer" said chase as he sat in his chair.

"look if I can handle you, I know I can handle them" said jack looking up at chase. "the only reason you can handle me and the only reason I don't brutality kill you right now, how I long to see your blood splattered all over my walls" said chase in almost a too satisfied way. "is because of wuya. and sorry jack but two against four isn't a good number you'll be killed" added chase finishing. jack looked up at chase. "I'll be fine and don't you mean two against five" said jack. "no four you pit ping pong in a coma" said chase as he crossed his arms and looked at jack. jack look at chase a bit surprised. he sat there thinking for a minute don't get him wrong he never liked any of the warriors but did he really do that to one of them, jack was beginning to not like himself more and more. and it only seemed the more he found out about himself. the more he was afraid of meeting his self. jack shook his head stopping him self from thinking any further. "no I'm not backing out I've come to far" he thought to him self he then looked to the ground "well I'm going anyway, I came all the way here and although I've backed out from a few things in the past" jack was about to say when shadow cut in. "you mean a lot of things?" said shadow. "well, ya, I'm not backing out of this one" said jack.

chase just gave a sigh "well if your the one going to save this god forsaken planet from your self, which I still have no clue as to how your even going to began doing that in the pathetic state your in, me and shadow better come with you" said chase as he got up. jacks eyes glimmered as he looked up at chase like a puppy. "really" said jack. chase looked down at jack angry. "this is only because I really hate future you so much, I want to see him die as he looks up at me begging and pleading me not to end his pathetic meaningless life" said chase.

jack just looked at him. " gezz anger issues much" said jack. "oh you have no Idea spicer" said chase looking at jack. "well if you guy's are coming I call shot gun" said wuya. "ya whatever" said chase obviously upset with his current life. chase, shadow,wuya and jack started out for the temple. they all walked out of chase's cave. "I can't believe I'm doing this, and I really can't believe wuya agreed to help you with this" said chase.

"oh come on it's not that bad?" said jack looking at chase more or less asking him a question. chase just gave jack a 'really, did you really just ask me that' look. jack just let out a frown but then smiled again. " and besides why wouldn't she we used to work together all the time, even though I really didn't want her around having her here isn't all that bad" said jack. chase looked at jack

"just if you did to me what you did to her I know I wouldn't help you, but then again I've always told myself I wouldn't help you anyway yet here I am" said chase talking to himself disappointment at the fact that he was helping spicer. "well, it's like I said me and wuya used to work together all the time and what I did to her isn't that bad I only chained her up to a wall and tortured her everyday.. of... the ...week..." said jack as he slowly stopped realizing that it was _**that**_** bad****.** chase looked at him funny "you didn't chain her up to a wall you chained her up to your bed post" said chase looking at jack. "what, no that's not what wuya said and why would I chain her up to my bed post that doesn't make sense" said jack looking at chase. chase looked at jack making the realization that he really didn't know. "_chase" _spat wuya. chase looked up at her.

"why don't you come up here and talk to me for a while before we get in the ship" said wuya and you could tell she was hinting at him to cut it out. shadow just looked at jack surprised and then back to wuya and chase. chase walked up beside wuya and you could tell they started whispering about something. jack didn't like this but he didn't really didn't question it something in him told him not to. "why didn't you just tell him" he heard chase say. they then whispered some more then he heard wuya say "oh ok, if it's that easy you tell him" he saw chase look at wuya then look forward. "ya that's what I thought" said wuya.

they all then approached the ship. jack got in, and wuya was right behind him. she then sat next to him and chase and shadow sat behind her. jack looked at wuya with a confused and upset expression. "jack we're waiting!" wuya spat again. "ya,..sorry" was all jack said and he said more to wuya then anyone else because he now knew that there was definitely something she wasn't telling him and maybe it was better off that way. and with those word and that thought they headed off to see the xiaolin warriors.

* * *

that's in for this ch. let me know what I can improve on how I can improve. and If I need to add more detail or something. I'm working on becoming a writer and I feel like I do the hole said jack and said wuya a little too often (and I already know about the punctuation and capitalization- I do that knowingly)

(also if you really like X/S storys on you should check out one by rex12345678, I love it and consider it to be really good. here's a link you might have to just type it in** (** art/Chpt-1-Draft-515707381 **) also the next ch. will be posted before the 27 of august(I changed the date because I ****obviously didn't meet the dead line I set for myself and I do apologize for that I think my wrightings a bit speedy and I'm going to practice slowing that down-so again sorry for the wait I'm almost done with the next ch. and I will have it to you soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

I know this is short, ch. 7 is also short to but my writing get's way longer on ch.8 just hang in there. but I had to let you I was continuing this. I got distracted doing my best to finish my other facfic.

* * *

jack. chase, wuya and shadow where almost at there destination. jack felt sick as he flew there. he wasn't sure what would happen or what was waiting for him when he arrived at the temple. would he be horrified. would it be terrible and what would omi and the others say to him. what would happen, he didn't know. jack was scared but as he thought before.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm just not going to put a date on these because I can't meet the deadlines I'm setting for my self between work and everything else it's just not likely I'll be able to wright one every month the next one will be as about as long and ch. 2. but I'm not going to tell you when I'm going to publish it. So close to the end of october around near the beginning november I'll have it up.

He came this far so why turn around now. The ship landed and his stomach turned as they landed.  
"Do I have to get out and talk to them can't you just get the information for me?" asked jack.

Wuya rolled her eyes and chase just looked at jack with a confused expression on his face.  
"I still can't believe you became the evil overlord of this world and seeing you now it just, it really makes me wonder about my own strength to have to be beaten by someone as pathetic as you" said chase. Jack looked at chase dissatisfied by that comment. "hey I do the best I can" said jack. "ya well your doing the best you can isn't good enough" said shadow. As she got out of the ship. And everyone else followed behind her including jack.


	8. Chapter 8

They all came to the temple. And with each step jack became or nervous.  
Shadow was the one mainly leading chase,wuya, and jack. They all came up to the temple door chase looked at wuya. And wuya looked at chase they both moved in front of jack as to protect him.

Wuya then began to knock. they waited there for about five minutes before someone came to the door. it was a man who looked about in his thirties. he had brown hair and green eye's and it Looked like he was growing a bit of a beard. the man looked rather surprised to see the two exevil overlords standing at his door. "chase,whuya why are you here?" he asked. "raimundo, hi" said wuya nervously. "we umm, came to talk to you about a few things and jack" wuya stared to say. but was cut off by raimundo "jack what dose he have to do with this, are you two working together again or something?" asked raimundo you could tell he was surprised to hear that from wuya. "didn't you hide away or something to get away from him?" asked Raimundo. "raimundo who is it?" they all heard a voice yell from behind the door. "it's chase and wuya they seem to be talking about jack?" said raimundo "JACK,JACK SPICER!" they then heard. jack made a face that no one could see. a face of confusion and fear

"ya apparently they came to talk to us or something" said Raimundo. that's when Kimiko came into view along with omi and clay. jack was surprised to see only four monks there. he knew what chase had said but he seemed to be in some kind of denial about it, hoping chase was just messing with him. it was so strange to only seeing four monks there. he had gotten so used to seeing the chipper smaller version of omi beside the monks on a constant basis. it brought back a few memories of the old day though. omi looked up at chase a with a disdainful look. "well, what do what?" he asked in a all to rude way as he looked up at him. chase then moved aside reviling shadow and jack who were behind them at that point. jack smiled nervously at them expecting them to attack or run for cover but mostly attack. shadow looked as if she were both bored and aggravated with the whole situation at hand.

the xiaolin's all looked at jack surprised. "JACK SPICER!" said omi. "yes but this one's harmless he's from the past, apparently he wanted to talk to you" said chase. the xiaolins then took a fighting stance. that's when chase and wuya got infront of jack taking a fighting stance as well. "stand down were not here to fight you" said chase. "oh well that's a first" said kimiko. " ya and what would make you think we would want to talk to spicer. after all he's done to us." said Raimundo with anger in his voice. "and why are you and wuya protecting him? after all the pain he's caused you.

what now you finally decide to grow a heart after all these years chase" said omi. hearing that made chase mad. he then through a full fledged punch at omi which he blocked then him and omi seemed to be in some kind of struggle over power and strength. "DONT YOU DEAR INSULT ME LIKE THAT YOU PATHETIC XIAOLIN MUNK! I WOULD NEVER AND COULD NEVER CARE FOR SUCH A STUPID SENSELESS CREATURE LIKE SPICER! I'M HERE FIGHTING FOR HIM BECAUSE HE AGREED TO TAKE HIM SELF DOWN AND ONCE I, get the thrown. once I get my power back you along with your little friends will STILL BE NOTHING but a washed up pair of HERO'S" spat chase as he thrust forward doing his best to knock omi off of his feet, and to the ground but omi was strong and managed to stop chase's attempt to knock him down.

"LOOK...WHO'S...TALKING" said omi as he did the same thing but did manage to throw chase and much farther then he anticipated. chase flew into a huge rock it cracked and he fell to the ground. blood came from his mouth a little as he gave omi a look that could kill him. 'if looks could kill'. Jack was just shocked by the whole scene as was omi who hadn't meant to throw chase that far or that hard. shadow ran over to chase. "hey are you ok?" she asked. "ya I'm fine" said chase with anger as he keep his eyes locked with omi's. "oops" was all omi said as he smiled as if they were playing a game.

"hold on wait, I'm confused you came here to talk to us about your self and destroy your self?" asked Raimundo now talking to jack.

"well not at first, I mean I came to how I was doing with my evil plans and if I seceded in ruling the would. but I agreed to help wuya kill me so she wouldn't actually kill me" said jack. Raimundo just raised an eye brow to him and him and the other xiaolins looked at each other all giving each other a weirded out and confused look. "ok,ok fine come on in if your coming jack" said kimiko. "Kimiko?" clay started in protest. "what he came all the way from the past to talk to us plus he said he was killing the new Jack and It's a far better plan then we've had in year's" said kimiko as she started to walk back into the temple. "if you guy's want dojo can make you something to eat. we have sandwich stuff if you would rather have that as well" she said in a unhappy tone.

wuya and jack just looked at each other. but jack smiled at his little victory. hey he was just happy none of them flew at him and tried to kill him.

once inside jack,chase,shadow, wuya and the warriors sat down in the temples main room Dojo had put out snack's for everyone. "thanks' Dojo" said kimiko. "ya these cookies are pretty good what's in them" said jack. "ya this is a real treat" said chase but of course he was speaking  
sarcastically. "still mad about what happened out side" omi teased as he smiled at chase. chase gave omi a grave look. "hey you two calm it down. no fighting in the temple" said Kimiko. as she set some tea out and sat down beside raimundo and clay. "ok so what do you want to know?" she asked.

"well anything you can tell me. basically everything" said jack. "well when you gained your power and stripped wuya of her's. you came here destroyed our temple and put ping pong in a coma" said kimiko. jack swallowed on his cookie hard. "ya I heard about that" he said as he looked down a little. "you also killed" kimiko was about to say when she seen wuya behind him giving her a signal to stop there. she looked at wuya funny. jack was looking at kimiko waiting for her to finish. "I also killed.." asked jack. the warriors also took notice of wuya's strange behaviour. she then lip said with her mouth. "keep it light" omi was just sitting there confused at the who ordeal.

"make it right?" said omi out loud. "what?" said jack. chase just shook his head giving wuya a look. shadow didn't say anything she just looked at jack and then back a kimiko. "you killed all of our rose bushes" said kimiko as she maintained eye contact with wuya. jack looked at her wired. "ya we planet a lot of bushes around the temple and you just destroyed them all" said kimiko. "wait that's not wha-" raimundo was cut off by Kimiko elbowing him in the stomach. jack was confused. kimiko then started to get up and walk to the back. "hey wuya I need your help making more umm, tea would you mind coming to the back with me please" said kimiko as she smiled at wuya. "but you already have tea here" said jack. "ya well... oops" said kimiko as she knocked the pot over as searing hot tea poured all over chase's lap. he quickly got up and moved away from the table as he managed to fall and hit his head on the wall before completely falling down. he was mad and you could tell. "why THE HECK AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING HURT ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN ADVENTURE" screamed chase. "because you a tool" said Raimundo.

chase then shot him a dirty look. "whoa calm down, I was just doing by best to be funny" said Raimundo. "sorry chase, wuya would you mind helping me?" asked kimiko again.  
jack stopped listening to chase and had his full attention on kimiko and wuya. jack knew something wasn't right. kimiko would never ask wuya to help her with anything. "hey omi I need to use the can" said jack as he started to get up. jack really didn't have to go but he really wanted to know what kimiko and wuya were talking about. but then his all to brilliant plan was ruined by omi saying "Oh then allow me to escort you" jack looked at omi. "thanks but I can go by myself"  
said jack not really meaning the thanks' part all to much. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me and my friends safety" said Omi as he got up.

"do you need me to lead you to it?" asked omi. "no, I've snuck around here enough to were I know where it is cheese head" said jack as he started to walk to the bathroom, with omi right behind him. "great now how do I ditch the loser" thought jack. then jack got an idea!. he smiled evilly as he walked ahead. "you know omi, I can't remember were the bathroom is, you were right to point that out earlier. I'm so forgetful not at all smart like you" said jack. omi looked at jack and smiled big. "well of course jack spicer, I omi would be happy to help you and your nitwit brain around to find the bathroom" said Omi as he looked up at jack. jack then smiled "well you lead the way oh, brave and noble warrior" said jack. omi's smile widened as he started to walk in front of jack . "you got it" said omi as he continued to walk a head. jack smiled. omi then went to talk to jack about how smart and great he was.

jack smiled "almost to easy" said jack to himself. as omi continued to talk to jack about how great he was jack. slipped far behind him and snuck off to see what wuya and kimiko were saying. because jack couldn't go back through the temple's main room. he walked around the temple to get to a window near the kitchen were kimiko and wuya were taking.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him" he heard kimiko say. "I just don't think he can handle it, I mean you should have seen his face when he heard about the coma. I couldn't bring myself to. on top of that I just don't feel like jack can take that kind of information right now especially being the person who he is now at this point in time" said wuya. "if he can't handle the truth how do you expect him to beat 'super jack' " said kimiko. "I don't know but I really think telling him would only scare him more. well more so then he already is" said wuya. "look you either tell him or I will. he need's to know what he's going against if he's ever going to fight himself. which by the way I still don't know how he's even going to began to do that" said kimiko as she put the tea on the oven.

"I don't either but even though jack has let me down countless times. I have faith it him this time" said wuya. "why?" said kimiko in almost a to insulting way. "because he's our only hope. I mean no one knows himself like he dose so I figure when the time comes maybe he'll know what to do " said wuya. "you know wuya there's nothing more dangerous and heart-breaking then false hope" said kimiko looking at wuya. wuya gave kimiko a dissatisfied and a pitied look. wuya felt a little sorry for her. she could see the pain in kimiko's face.

"your only saying that because of ping ping and master fung" said wuya. "DON'T SAY THAT NAME, not out of your mouth. you don't get to talk about him" said kimiko snapping at her. wuya through her hands up in a defensive way. "ok, ok. it won't happen again. gezze you think someone who meditates as much as you do would be a bit calmer" said wuya.  
kimiko the looked at wuya but turned back to the stove. "so I see your still upset about ping pong and you know" said wuya. "yes I am, we all are" said kimiko talking about the rest of her friends.

it was quiet for a few minutes. wuya didn't say anything after that. but kimiko looked at her a little. wuya then noticed this and glanced at her "what?" she said. "I- think... I think you should tell jack what he did. and I might be speaking out of anger and hatred here but he needs to know. so maybe he can feel bad about what he did. I just want to see that look on his face. the look I didn't get when he" kimiko started to say but you could tell she was choking on her words. wuya stopped her playfully evil mood as she knew what was coming next. wuya's eye's grew with shock as she seen a tear fall down kimiko's cheek. "when he killed master fung" she finally finished. jack had to do a bubble take on that and he could feel his heart skip a beat as those words came out of kimiko's mouth. wuya looked at kimiko with more shock then ever before. she had never seen kimiko cry but kimiko started to cry and cry hard. wuya was a little freaked out failing to know what to do.

should she comfort her life long enemy. she really wanted to leave the room. it wasn't for a lack of caring even though she didn't have much fuzzy and warm feeling for the dragon of fire to began with but it upset her to see her cry. and because they were enemy's and because they did try to kill each other many times in the past wuya wasn't sure how to handle this. it was very strange to her to see kimiko, one of the dragons show any vulnerability in front of her.

but she really got uncomfortable when kimiko leaned into her to cry. kimiko grabbed her and held her in a tight hug as she buried her face in wuya's chest and cried. wuya's arms were up and she looked down at kimiko still with a shocked expression. "H-his eyes were so dead. there were nothing in them but joy.. I've always hated jack. and knew he was capable of some pretty rotten stuff but never did I. did I think he could do something that" she kinda screamed into wuya. "and even though I hated him and still hate him to this day, even more now and we fought against each other constantly. when he through that final strike to mater fung I half expected him... I half expected him to show some kind of remorse, some kind of sadness, even, even to cry. just little. just to show some kind of emotion, some kind of empathy but there was nothing. nothing but a smile of his face" she said. "hey kim" said raimundo as he stepped in side the kitchen. raimundo stopped and looked at kimiko and wuya. wuya Looked at raimundo still with a dump founded look on her face. just then clay and everyone else came in behind him. "hey what's taking so Long I didn't get a third degree burn for" chase started to say but raimundo stopped him. chase and shadow then soon had the same look on there face as wuya had looking at kimiko and wuya.

Clay,Dojo, and raiumdo walked over to kimiko. raimundo gently moved wuya aside and took her place as kimiko held on to him and the just stated to cry uncontrollably. Dojo and clay bent there head down.

jack seemed just as shocked as wuya, chase and shadow seemed to be. he backed away from the window not watching what was going on behind him. he bumped into something but quickly tunred around and seen omi. omi had apparently heard what kimiko had said as well as caught that last part because his eyes were a little weld up as well. jack looked at omi with a shocked and disturbed expression. omi then looked down not able to meet jack's gaze. jack then felt something all to familiar when ever he heard something about his future self. he was upset. he didn't know what to say to omi, he didn't know what else to do but do what he did what did best. he then started to run away from omi in the other direction. "jack wait!" yelled omi as he started to run to doing his best to catch up to him. jack ran as fast as he could. away from the temple and down the mountain into a small forest. "jack, SLOW DOWN!" yelled omi as he was still right behind him. jack's sleeve then caught a branch. it stopped him way to fast and he went flying back in a puddle of mud. "jack!" said omi as he went to help him up. jack just sat there he had a disturbed and bothered look on his face and omi could see it clear as day. omi stopped and backed a away a bit "jack?" said omi as he backed up a little more. but jack didn't answer. "jack!" said omi with a little more force this time. "ya, hey omi. I'm hi" he said his voice was cracking a little, as he looked at omi.

"jack are you ok?" asked omi. "ya. I'm fine I'm jack spicer baby, why wouldn't I be. don't you know who you talking to" said jack with his voice cracking even more" a few tear's came from his eyes. once he realized he was indeed starting to cry. as he wiped the tears off his face as fast as he could as to not show omi his crying. he couldn't get the way kimiko had said what she said out of his head. the way she said it. the look wuya had given her and even more what he did. did he really do that. did that really happen. no, no of course jack wanted the old man out of the way right? but maybe not like that. he just always assumed that master fung would just die of old age first or at least be smothered by dojo before that ever got him.

him and the xiaolins hated each other. they never really liked each other, one day when he got good enough to beat them he knew he would have to be the one to bring them down or at least that's what he thought. then why was he so upset. he's left the xiaolins for dead before so killing one of them and putting the other in a coma should be great news then still why was he so upset and scared. could it be the loss of his humanity scared him, or the fact that now knowing the future could he do something like that. he seen kimiko up set before, even laughed at her pain but this time seeing her that upset was different. was he as evil as he thought he was. chase wouldn't feel this way if he had done something like that. but apparently he did make it to chase's level. no surpassed chase's level and that was good right? right!?. the only thing he had to sacrifice was his humanity.  
but was that to much to give away for his dream did this make him want to stop. 'no, of course not. I've always wanted to rule the world. I'm jack spicer that's what I was born to do' he thought. then why did this gut wrenching feeling tell him other wise. tell him this was a little to far.

he was lost in his thoughts he couldn't hear omi calling for him again. omi called his name about four times. before omi put his hand on jack's shoulder and shook him a little. "jack spicer?" said Omi. jack nearly jumped as he looked up at omi. " are you ok, really?" asked omi looking down at him. "ya, I'm uuu ok" said jack. omi just keep looking at jack he him self was shocked to actually see that human side of jack that had thought to be lost and long forgotten to suddenly come back. omi just smiled at his old enemy. in a way it made Omi him happy to see him in such a old light in. jack then looked at omi strangely confused as to what he was happy about. "come on jack let's go back to the temple. inless you need more time to sit here " said omi.

jack then smiled a week fake smile that was way to easy to see through. "no of course not. I'm jack spicer. I'm fine" said jack as he began to walk up the hill. Omi followed behind him.

* * *

next one will be before the end of December


	9. Chapter 9

There are so many error's in this and I'm so late of the du dates of most of my stories I'm so sorry guy's I really suck at this. I'm not that skilled of a writer at all. My mind moves so fast and my typing can't keep up with what's happening in my head and I get so excited when I write these stories and re read them I miss a lot of mistakes I've made. for those who have been kind and hung in there waiting for this story thank you. I've done the first part of Jack to the future 9 however I don't feel it's long enough for you and I don't want to sell you short so I''ll have the next chapter up by January not December I should have known better then to try and do this during Christmas time.


	10. Chapter 10

I have to apologize for the lot's of mistakes made in the last chapter and the mini chapter's- to avoid that I'm not going to name the month and date when I publish these because last time I kinda rushed. so taking slow, nice and easy that should improve my experience along with yours. and again thank you for hanging in there and bearing with me. I'm a great story teller my writing just needs to improve.

* * *

Jack walked inside the temple as if nothing was wrong and he put on a very fake front as he sat down. by the time jack and Omi walked up the hill everyone was already back in there set's kimiko had seemed to calm down. and chase and shadow were sitting in there sets to. but you could tell they were in a bit of a awkward mood.

jack just looked up at wuya. she smiled evilly at him. he did his best to smile back but then it faded.

"you guy's sure took a really long time in the bath room" said clay. "oh yes well we were" omi was about to say but jack cut him off.

"omi stop" said jack. "wuya, look" jack began to say. wuya looked at jack and her evil smile faded.

"I, know, I know what happened ok" said jack.

wuya looked at omi angry.

"you little, I knew jack should have never went with you alone I" wuya was going to say when yet again jack cut in.

"it wasn't him. I uuu, I snuck away from omi when he was taking me to the bath room to listen in on you and kimiko's conversation" said jack.

kimiko looked at jack with a surprised expression. and wuya didn't say anything.

"look" said jack as he put one hand behind his head in a sad way.

"I... I'm sorry that my future self did that to you, all of you" said Jack as he continued to talk.  
I know there's nothing I could ever do that would bring master fung back or make up for what my future self did to you. " jack's voice began crack again.  
as tear's started to roll down his face.

"great" said jack a little embarrassed that he was crying in front of everyone.

and again-not that jack didn't cry plenty of times in front of his enemy's but this was different, a lot of things have been different lately for him he thought as this was happening.

"yaa, more crying" said chase sarcastically. "I think I'm just going to go somewhere else" said wuya as she left the room as soon as she could but before she could even get one foot out the door. jack grabbed on to her sleeve. she looked back at him with a little fear.

she twitched a little and you could tell she was nervous. "listen don't lie to me anymore ok. I, I want to know everything. everything that happened and what you won't tell me" said Jack. wuya looked at jack worried.

"but jack, I can't your not mentally prepared" "NO!" said jack. "look it's not like you like me anyway right. were enemies right" said jack as he began to cry a little more. "just tell me stop trying to make it sound less bad because I know how bad it is ok" said jack again as his voice became less clear.

"just tell me no more lie's or secrets" said jack.

"your one to talk" said wuya as she jerked away from him and looked away from him. she was doing her best to not have a to concerned and worried look on her face.

jack looked back at all the xiaolins. "well come on, through an insult my way. make fun of me and my crying and acting like a cry baby like you normally do. come on let me have it. I know it's coming" said jack as he whipped some more tears from his face and looked at raimundo and the others but they didn't they just looked at him.

kimiko then started to cry as she ran into jack and started to cry into him. much like she had done to wuya. jack then looked at her surprised. omi then walked up to jack and hugged him. "thank you" said kimiko.

jack couldn't help but smile then he pushed her off him along with omi. "evil geniuses don't give hugs" said jack changing his tone as he to turned around doing his best to hide his face.

just then dojo,Raimundo, and clay jumped on him giving him a hug.

"hey get off me your hurting me" said jack.

"good because this is a pay back hug partner" said clay as he smiled at jack.

jack just sat in the floor with about four people plus one dragon on him.

chase looked at them. "I wouldn't have came if I knew- you all were going to get all mushy" said chase.

"same here" said chase and shadow.

wuya just smiled.

"well I guess you all are staying the night then right" said omi.

"ya" said wuya as she rubbed jack's head and smiled at him.

"yes I suppose if were really going to do this" said chase in a unhappy tone.

jack looked up at her curiously at her sudden change in mood. and the fact that she was being a little nice.

"what I have emotions to" said wuya as she looked at him.

"I wouldn't have guessed" said jack.

wuya's kind mood changed back into mean and evil when she heard that.

"ya well at least I'm not a cry baby" said wuya.

"better a cry baby then a xiaolin hugger" said jack.

"TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR JACK!" said wuya angry as she yelled it.

the xiaolin's were a bit taken back by her yelling.

"please I was forced into this" said jack looking up at her.

"OH WHAT EVER YOUR PROBABLY ENJYING IT!" yelled wuya.

jack then stood up to fight with her knocking clay and everyone else off "YA WHAT ABOUT YOU DRAMA QUEEN OF EVIL, I SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT KIMIKO, I'M SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T FRENCH HER RIGHT THEN AND THERE!" yelled jack.

"SAY'S THE PERSON WHO TRIES TO IMPRESS THESE PEOPLE ON A DAILY BASIS!" yelled wuya back.

wuya then came back with another mean comment and jack did the same until they were yelling back and froth.

"well the moments gone" said raimundo. "ya got that wright" said kimiko as she got in-between jack and wuya.

"AT LEAST I FLOSS!" yelled wuya.

"AT LEAST I CAN FLOSS!" yelled jack.

"ARE YOU STUPID I GOT MY BODY BACK REMEMBER, BUT IN CASE YOUR BLIND TAKE ANOTHER LOOK!" yelled wuya.

"HEY, HEY!" said kimiko cutting in.

jack and wuya both looked at kimiko.

"lets just call it a night, and calm down. we all can agree it's been a pretty eventful day. " said kimiko.

wuya gave jack a mean look. "ok" said jack.

"what ever, I call the guest room" said wuya as she started to walk around the corner. "and jack I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you" said wuya as she flashed him an evil smile and walked out of sight.

Jack shivered a little. "don't worry you can sleep in my room" said omi as he smiled at jack.

"thanks" said jack as he smiled back.


End file.
